S'mo Proud
S'mo Proud is the son of Ray Ray, Sr. and Boonnetta Proud and Ray Ray Proud, Jr.'s younger brother. Due to his large size, he is often mistaken for a teenager when in fact, he is a 10 month old baby. Role in the film When Trudy's family, the Parkers arrive to attend twins, BeBe and CeCe's baptism, Oscar secretly sends Bobby to invite Ray Ray and his family over so that he can even the odds with the Parkers behind Trudy's back; much against her wishes. S'mo is first seen arriving with his family: his father, Ray Ray, Sr., his mother, Boonnetta Proud, and his older brother, Ray Ray, Jr. to Oscar's home in their car. As his father's car had faulty brakes, he accidentally crashes into Reuben Parker's super advanced SUV. Later, S'mo can be seen teething on Chanel Parker's leg as his mother, Boonnetta explains his age to Chanel's mother, Leslie Parker and her aunt, Diana Parker. With so many relatives staying in the same house now, Oscar and his family are forced to sleep in a tent. To make thing easier, Ray Ray makes a bet: whoever reaches the rooms first, gets to sleep. After asking how Dr. Parker feels about that, Dr. Parker cheats by running ahead of them, which leads to a small squabble. Even Ray Ray sends little Ray Ray and S'mo to stop him but to no avail. Later, S'mo and the rest of the families join Oscar and his family for dinner when Oscar calls them down. However, their dinner is interrupted by Penny saying grace and Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo having eaten everything. Luckily, Oscar knows a place where they can all eat, The Red Clam, and he promises to pay. During the dinner at the restaurant, S'mo and the Prouds are seen enjoying their dinner until the Parker family decide to join along as well. But then, a family food fight occurs when Dr. Parker starts fighting with S'mo over a lobster and calling him a baby behemoth. The next morning, at the Proud/Parker family picnic, while both families fight over a game of Red Light - Green Light and touch football, S'mo can be seen waving at Penny Proud's friend, Dijonay, making her feel like she has a crush on him despite Penny telling her that is a 10 months old baby. After Penny, Chanel, and Ray Ray, Jr. are caught driving the mind-reading SUV truck by Sunset Boulevardez while on their way to the mall and to get away from their feuding families, another family argument and fight breaks out when each family member accuses either child for the idea in the first place, which eventually leads the Parker family to leave despite Dr. Parker feeling sorry for not attending the twins' baptism. Then, S'mo and his family leave. Luckily, Penny is able to convince the Parkers that S'mo and his family have left and vice versa, which convinces them to attend the baptism the next day. In the morning, at the church, the Parkers are mad to see S'mo and his family, who came late due to finishing the Wizard's $3.99 All-You-Can-Eat buffet, having arrived as well, which leads to another fight until Penny silences them and Chanel and Ray Ray, Jr. join her to remind them how ridiculous they've been acting and what family really means to them, which leads to both families finally reconciling and making amends. At night, all families are having a peaceful dinner at the Proud family's home until Ray Ray, Jr. and S'mo start fighting over some pudding, which leads to yet another food fight but a little bit friendlier and amusing this time. Gallery Behind the Family Lines (29).jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-15-17h15m48s130.png Behind the Family Lines (30).jpg Behind the Family Lines (31).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-12-03-22h22m33s114.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-04-22h34m52s732.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-10-18h14m13s385.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-13-17h01m06s114.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-17-14h02m15s175.png Behind the Family Lines (20).jpg Behind the Family Lines (26).jpg Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Proud Family characters Category:African American characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Silent characters